<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Beside You by DAIOSTIEL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226921">Living Beside You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL'>DAIOSTIEL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Coffee Shops, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Meet-Cute, More tags to be added, Or Is It?, Platonic Cuddling, Smoking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Magnus Bane, yee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus was naturally excited to have a new neighbor, maybe they could be the one with whom he could gossip with about other neighbors, to whom he could go to ask for sugar when he runs out and do other… neighborly stuff - at least have a friend in this building.</p><p>But apparently, the universe disagrees, giving Magnus another asshole neighbor who cares about no one and blasts Miley Cyrus at 10 in the night. So here he is, trying to tell said neighbor to lower the volume and let the others sleep--</p><p>--though, when the door opens, Magnus thinks that maybe the universe doesn’t differ with him as much as he thought it did.</p><p> </p><p>Or: Neighbors meet, Neighbors have breakfast together, Neighbors share a drink on their adjacent balconies, Neighbors start to like each other</p><p> Just neighbors doing neighborly stuff.</p><p>[Flufftober, Neighbors]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, background Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@sleeepdeprived on tumblr/Wattpad, @sleeepdeprived_ on insta<br/>and @arsistiel on twitter.</p><p>[This flufftober is a collab with @warmthofrain , She took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]</p><p>(All mistakes are mine)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus raps his knuckles on the door while constantly ringing the doorbell, though the loud music coming from inside suppresses it. All he wanted to do was put on a face mask, drink wine, cuddle with Chairman Meow and have a quiet night in. But instead, the only face mask he had turned out to have a tear in it, he ran out of wine, the traitor of his outdoor cat went out in the afternoon and hasn’t come back yet, and to top it all, his new neighbor is having some sort of a party and is blasting music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment adjacent to Magnus’ has never had a resident in the past one year he had lived here. Magnus has 3 neighbors, Ron- The one living opposite to him, asshole extraordinaire and drunkard. Evie- the elderly lady living right on top of his apartment, who keeps dropping her clothes once a week down in Magnus’ balcony, and Dean, who lives right below him and who is always busy making out with his boyfriend, Cas (or so Magnus has heard), to notice anyone around. Therefore, Magnus was naturally excited to have a new neighbor, maybe they could be the one with whom he could gossip with about other neighbors, to whom he could go to ask for sugar when he runs out and do other… neighborly stuff - at least have a friend in this building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently, the universe disagrees, giving Magnus another asshole neighbor who cares about no one and blasts Miley Cyrus at 10 in the night. So here he is, trying to tell said neighbor to lower the volume and let the others sleep--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--though, when the door opens, Magnus thinks that maybe the universe doesn’t differ with him as much as he thought it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus stops knocking as he slowly looks up at the man (gorgeous looking man, dare Magnus say) that now stands in front of him, door partway gaping. Pale, his black hair messed up and beautiful hazel eyes looking back at Magnus with panic, opening his mouth slightly as if to say something but failing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Magnus can see 2 men - a blonde and a brunette - making out on top of the center table between the living room and a dark haired girl cheering while giving piggyback to a redhead, who cheers herself and drinks vodka (?) directly from the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, hey,” Magnus’ attention goes back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall, dark and handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of him, who rubs the back of his neck nervously before turning around when there is a noise of a bottle clanking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“For the last time-- turn down the volume and get off the table”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man yells aggressively to the four behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raise of voice feels positively sinful to Magnus’ ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo,” the dark haired girl says in reply when she notices Magnus standing there. “Alec! you found yourself a hottie hotter than Raj!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go off brother!” yells the redhead on her back. Tall, Dark and Hands- no, Alec’s cheeks tint a light shade of pink as he immediately steps out of the apartment, making Magnus take a step back, and closes the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you, too," Magnus says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, um, I’m so sorry about--” Alec jabs a thumb behind him, “--They’re drunk”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Magnus doesn’t feel as furious as before. He chuckles. “Yeah, I figured.” Alec nods, looking down at the floor, an adorable blush of embarrassment on his face that he's trying to hide. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced," Magnus ducks his head down a little to look at Alec, "I’m Magnus, your new neighbor"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” says Alec a little dumbly, as he lifts his head, “Alec,” he replies, a lopsided smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Short for something?” Magnus asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Alexander. But no one really calls me that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Alexander,” Magnus notices how Alec licks his lips when he says his name, “I wasn’t there while you were moving in, in the afternoon, so I thought I’ll drop by now and say ‘hi’" He gives Alec a smile. “You look like you’re having a blast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just my siblings, they got drunk and… yeah,” Alec says, a little tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus cocks his head to a side, observing Alec’s flustered face. “And you don’t drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somebody has to take care of them,” Just as Alec answers, a loud thud noise is heard from inside, while the music rises up a notch. “So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Magnus replies, trying to not make this conversation awkward. “My outdoor cat hasn’t come back home too, so I was also wondering if he was at yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ugh, no cat here.” and then there’s a sound of something falling. Alec glances between his door and Magnus. “I should, probably ugh, you know--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Magnus nods, “You should get back to your party”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec gives him a gracious smile, hurrying inside his apartment. He's about to close the door when Magnus says, “So I assume I’ll see you around?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec blinks, then smiles - the same lopsided smile from before. “Yeah, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> While jogging through his new neighborhood, Alec finds his mind drifting back to Magnus. Magnus’ flopped down hair and bright golden-green eyes which had remnants of eyeliner beneath them. The way he smiled, glossy lips turning up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shakes his head to push the thoughts away, he has to get a hold of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around as he takes a turn to the right - he has just been running around his apartment’s building for now.  The neighborhood is pretty lively, kids with skate boards skating around, people walking their pets, cyclistics, and a few speed walking in groups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the back of the building in which he lives, there is an alley way, inside of which Alec sees a man - who he’s pretty sure lives opposite to Magnus’ apartment - smoking. It’s 6 in the morning but well, who is Alec to judge? So he just passes by with a curt head nod which the man ignores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec then sees an eldery woman walking her dog, she gives Alec a friendly wave and Alec returns it with a smile. She had helped him place the plants in his apartment yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec kind of likes it here, it’s fresh and welcoming. Though he misses his old place- It was nearer to his parent’s house and Izzy lived right beside him, but then again, he gets to live here alone without having to tolerate Jace as his roomie (but Alec knows that he’ll miss them and their chaos). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more laps, Alec decides to go back up, thirsty and out of breath. He opts for the stairs instead of the elevator, his apartment is on the fourth floor and he can make it up there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he is panting by the time he reaches up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks down the hall - his apartment is the second one from the corner, right beside Magnus’ - and notices… that there’s a cat on his porch?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat is laid all over it, purring as it nuzzles its head in the welcome mat. Alec frowns, and squats down on his heels to rub the space between the cat's ear. It reminds him of his cat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Church</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the one he picked up from the streetside when he was 17 and who lives with his parents at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you new here?” Alec asks, and the cat just purrs in reply, tilting its head up a bit. It makes Alec catch a sight of the thin collar the cat is wearing. “Chairman.” Alec reads and chuckles a bit. “Would you be comfortable here, Chairman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chairman gives no reply, making Alec sigh. So he just stands up and scoops the cat in his hand carefully, Chairman doesn’t even put up a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes drift to Magnus’ door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should he--? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus did say that his cat ran away last night. But Alec doesn’t want to disturb Magnus at 7am on a Sunday morning… Then again, his siblings are hungover and Simon is allergic to cats, so he can’t bring the Chairman in his place</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Socialize,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alec thinks to himself in his dad's voice as he walks over to Magnus’ door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is about 7 am in the morning when Magnus hears knocking at the door. Groaning and assuming it’s probably Evie coming to ask for another pantyhoase of hers which must've fallen down, Magnus places his green tea down and pushes himself off his couch. When he opens the door, though, he is met with a much better sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec is standing there, drenched in sweat which makes his white t- shirt stick to his defined chest. His hair is an absolute mess, face red with exhaustion and he looks a bit out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, good morning.” Alec says, his hazel eyes shining, “I, ugh,” Magnus hadn’t noticed the cat in his hands (too busy checking out his definitely-muscled-chest). “I found him on my porch so I thought--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chairman.” Magnus cuts Alec off as he quickly takes the cat from Alec’s hands and in his own, cradling the feline. “I thought you weren’t coming back, traitor.” he says, and Chairman just yawns, sticking down his tongue and he starts to snuggle in Magnus’ chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> yours,” says Alec, looking at the cat with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Magnus rubs Chairman’s head, “He’s my outdoor cat. Didn’t come back home last night and got me worried.” The last part is said in Chairman's ear accusatorily, but the cat doesn't even acknowledge him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec chuckles, wiping some sweat off his forehead. “He reminds me of my cat, Church," he can't help but say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus watches him fondly. "You have a cat too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He lives with my parents, for now. He's getting old," Alec replies. "So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chairman,</span>
  </em>
  <span> huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Chairman Meow, actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chairman Meow?” Alec raises his eyebrows and Magnus just shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus looks back up at Alec, who is taking deep breaths, now leaning against Magnus’ doorframe. Beads of sweat slide down his neck, it almost makes Magnus bite his lip. “You need some water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looks at him as if taken by surprise, then his eyes soften. “That would be nice, yeah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Magnus says, going inside and leaving his door open. He tries to place Chairman on the couch but the feline just jumps out and rushes to the bedroom. Magnus sighs, going to the kitchen to get a glass of water (fixing his hair that is a mess, in the process) and also grabbing a hand towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec is now fully leaning against his door frame, arms crossed above his chest as he looks around with curiosity. He graciously accepts the glass of water and chugs it down in one breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful there,” Magnus says, taking the glass and handing the towel to Alec, next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, thanks.” says Alec, dabbing his forehead and his neck with the towel, and Magnus can’t help but stare at the way he drags the towel down along his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning workout person?” Magnus asks not averting his eyes from where Alec dabs the cloth all over his collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just went out for a run,” Alec replies. “Thought of checking out the neighborhood and ugh--” then licks his lips when he notices the way Magnus is looking at him, handing the towel back to Magnus, "--Look for a good coffee shop, or something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee shop? Oh darling, you didn’t have to go for a run for that,” A faint shade of pink crawls up Alec’s neck at the nick name, just as Magnus had expected, “you could’ve just come to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I…” Alec rubs the back of his neck, “I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, now,” Magnus smiles, “Infact, I was just going to leave to grab myself a coffee, and some waffles.” That is a lie, Magnus much rather prefers staying inside during Sunday mornings if he has no work and/or if Ragnor isn't on his head again. Besides, he has already had his morning tea. “You interested in coming with? I can show you around, properly”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s face brightens up as he smiles. “Yeah. I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, see you in… about an hour?” Magnus asks, stepping back inside his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec goes back to his apartment to find Jace leaning against the counter as he grabs water for himself, Simon sitting on it with his head in his palms. Izzy is on the couch, mouth open and hair everywhere as she sleeps, and Clary is on top of her, almost falling off the couch. They had finally decided to go to sleep by midnight, Clary and Izzy dozed off on the couch while Jace and Simon hogged Alec’s bed, forcing Alec to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor </span>
  <em>
    <span>in his own apartment</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment is a mess, there are unopened boxes everywhere and on top of that- there are vodka bottles and snack crumbs on the carpet. The sight makes Alec want to groan out loud, although he saw this coming. Jace, Simon, Izzy and Clary had hung around to “help him move in and arrange his apartment” then Jace took out a vodka bottle to celebrate Alec’s “new start” and it ended up in this disaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Jace asks as he pops an aspirin in his mouth and gulps it down with water, passing the glass to Simon so he could do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Alec.” Simon lets out hoarsely, accepting the glass and picking up an aspirin himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Went out for a run. Why are you awake?” Alec says, walking towards his sisters who look dead asleep. He picks up the blanket which is thrown on the floor beside them and covers them with it, before caressing Izzy's hair away from her mouth and picking Clary’s arm up from where it is dangling off the couch. “You’re going to clean all of this up,” he tells Jace, pointing at the clutter around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace waves a dismissive hand, standing in front of Simon who basically frails on his shoulder, tired and sleepy. “loud thuds from the ceiling woke us up,” he rubs Simon’s back subconsciously, Alec notices, and presses a kiss on top of his head, “apparently, the one who lives above you is quite energetic in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make breakfast in a bit?” Simon murmurs from Jace’s shoulder. “Can you make waffles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec rolls his eyes, already knowing that Simon would ask this. “I’m going </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> for breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jace raises his eyebrow, then shrugs. Not having the energy to question him any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>bring</span>
  </em>
  <span> waffles, then? Please?” Simon almost begs, cheek resting against Jace’s shoulder and eyes pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Alec sighs,  he remembers how about three years ago, he would have disregarded Simon. He has no idea when this Star-Wars loving nerd grew on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec goes to his bedroom and searches for his packed suitcase, thrown somewhere around. He pulls out a hoodie, jeans and a fresh pair of boxers from it. Also, a small kit from the pocket of the suitcase- ‘travel toiletries’ which Maryse told him to pack and keep there because he’d need them for the first few mornings, before all of his stuff gets unpacked.  Alec really wishes his mother was here to help him settle in, but she and Robert had to work on a court case in Texas so they couldn't be here for the moving day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec takes a quick shower because he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>stinking.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He yet again finds his brain going back to Magnus, as he washes himself. Magnus' bare faced, the way he was looking - staring at Alec, eyes roaming all over Alec’s biceps. It makes Alec slightly hot under the cold running water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec tries not to touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he scrubs soap over his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes back out to find Jace and Simon on his bed again. They are pressed against each other’s bodies, seeking warmth. Alec has never had anything like that, even now with Raj. Hell, that man hasn’t even texted him to ask whether the shifting went well or not, to do something like cuddle Alec close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And honestly? Alec thinks that he does not really need it. He does not have time for that kind of affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so he keeps telling himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And oh, that’s Dean--” Magnus says nodding his head discreetly in the direction of the man standing behind the register, "He's the one with the boyfriend I was talking about. He lives right below me. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ve been loud with my fair share of partners but these two...” he raises his eyebrows a little and takes a sip of his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec chuckles, stuffing a forkful of a waffle in his mouth, trying to ignore the comment Magnus just made about himself. “Interesting neighborhood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus makes a noise of disapproval. “Mostly boring and filled with assholes. Well, until now, at least." He glances at Alec. “So tell me, Alexander. Why did you decide to move here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s phone rings, he wipes his mouth with a tissue before turning his phone screen down on the table without even checking it, knowing that it's from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raj</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “My law firm’s near, and I’ve been planning on moving since a few years now. Finally decided to do it when I found the perfect apartment”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> Law Firm?” Magnus raises his eyebrows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Alec shrugs. “I’m a Lawyer”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus frowns, as if putting something together. “Wait, you- you’re not a Lightwood as in The Lightwood Law Firm’s Lightwood, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec huffs. “I am. The Law Firm is my parents’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus gaps slightly. “Alexander, you didn’t tell me that you were well-known,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents are,” Alec replies non chalantly. Then, shaking his head, he picks up his coffee after silencing his phone that tings 3 times consecutively. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing as big as you, apparently,” Magnus says and Alec rolls his eyes, “But I’m the executive editor of Fell Lives Magazines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec freezes mid sip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fell Lives Magazines?” he asks. Izzy has a stash of them and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> misses a new edition. “I’m sorry, I thought you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘not as big’</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus laughs. It's clear and contagious, the corner of his eyes crinckling. It makes a sense of happiness surge through Alec’s body. That's not something he’s felt before with Raj. No, Raj is more uptight, too busy in his work to notice anybody else, even Alec sometimes. He used to pay attention to Alec, a little, during the starting days of their relationship, but now somedays, Alec even forgets that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> a boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he, really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They have small talk as they eat, Magnus tells Alec that the current CEO of Fell Lives, Ragnor Fell, is actually Magnus’ childhood best friend, and that the cafe they are sitting in is also one of Magnus’ best friend’s, Catarina (though she isn’t here today).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec tries to listen to Magnus, but he keeps getting distracted by his pink glossy lips and the blue eyeliner that he’s wearing. He has an earring in just one of his ears, his hair is up in a mohawk and his skin glistens under the morning light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus says something about one of the building’s residents being bad at waitressing and waves his hands around with such elegance, his rings catching the morning rays. Alec laughs with him, melting in Magnus’ presence, his voice. There’s something about him that catches all of Alec’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until Alec’s phone starts to ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus stops talking, looking at Alec’s phone. Alec just turns it over to check who’s calling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Raj.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Alec presses the lock button to mute the ringing, sliding the phone in his pocket. “No one special--” Alec replies to Magnus’ questioning look. He leans forward again, intently interested in the story Magnus was telling him. “Go on, what happened after Ron broke Evie’s plant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus shrugs, before continuing. “He was high, obviously, and it got </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Evie was about to call the police, until Dean came in. It turned into this huge drama in the building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t intervene?” Alec asks, genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus scoffs. “Alexander, it was free entertainment on  Monday afternoon. Who am I to intervene?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk back to their apartments together, talking and laughing.  It isn’t difficult to talk to Magnus, it’s actually quite comforting. They mingle pretty well, and find mutual interests in Oscar Wilde. It’s nice, Alec thinks, spending time with Magnus. He can get used to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reach their apartment doors, Magnus stops him, takes out his phone and opens contacts, before gesturing to Alec to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a minute, Alec frowns, looking down at the phone screen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does Magnus…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re going to be neighbors, we need to have each other’s numbers.” Magnus says, tilting his head and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” says Alec, taking the phone is his hand and typing out his number before giving it back to Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus takes it and nods, sliding the phone back in his pocket. “Okay then,” he walks backwards towards his door and slides his key inside the lock. “I had a good time today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.” Alec gives him a smile in turn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus grins. “See you around, Alexander.” is what he last says before opening the door and entering in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you around,” Alec murmurs back, not missing the way Magnus winks at him before closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside Alec's apartment, Clary is sitting on the couch with her head in Izzy’s lap, Simon is out on the balcony with Jace. They are all sulking against each other, looking exhausted and sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you all waffles,” Alec says, entering in and placing the bag of food in his hands on the kitchen counter before toeing off his boots. Simon suddenly turns at the noise, rushing in the living room as Clary starts to lean up on her elbows, getting off Izzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Izzy groans out, pushing herself off the couch and walking over to sit besides the counter. Grabbing the bag and opening it, moaning as she smells it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute,” says Jace, entering the living room, “But who was the man you have been laughing with?” he waggles his eyebrows. Of course he has seen Alec and Magnus coming in, from the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, who is he?” Simon asks, he is already sitting besides Izzy and grabbing a plate for himself. “He looked pretty into you, dude”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What man?” Clary perks up from the couch, “why don’t I know about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you went on a date?” Izzy glares at Alec. “Why didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know about this? Hold up, what about Raj?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I thought you dumped Raj or something,” Simon says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys.” Alec rolls his eyes, they all always tend to go too far when it comes to his love life. “Relax. He’s my new neighbor. Magnus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re going on dates with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>neighbors already?” Jace crosses his arms above his chest and smirks. “Nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No.” Alec says, “We just went out to have breakfast, he showed me around the neighborhood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you already did that on your morning run,” Simon murmurs and Alec glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m still,” Alec hesitates, “dating Raj.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary rolls her eyes and flops back on the couch, Izzy makes a face that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ookay…’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Simon purses his lips while Jace murmurs “barely”. It’s no secret that they all don’t like Raj, Maryse and Robert included, but they try to tolerate him for Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus seems like a nice guy though, bud.” Jace says, before settling down besides Simon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus likes sitting outside in his balcony during late evenings. Typing on the laptop in his lap as gentle air caresses his skin. It’s peaceful, best for stressful days when he can’t think of anything to write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight though, his peace is broken by Alec standing in his own balcony, which is adjacent to Magnus’ and just divided by a 2 feet tall wall. Alec seems furious, talking on his phone aggressively and yet in hushed voices. Magnus hasn’t ever been much of an eavesdropper (lies) but he can make out that Alec is arguing with someone. He had just come here 2 minutes ago and his voice keeps rising with every passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t even remember that I was moving, Raj”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alec says, and then with a pause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen, I don’t want to do this over the phone… yeah we can meet tomorrow, it’s not like I have to go to the firm or anything… no, no need for you to come over. I’ll meet you tomorrow” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he cuts the call with an aggressive ‘bye’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus sees Alec pinch the bridge of his nose as he slides his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants. He then releases a small groan and bends down to drop his head on the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't mean to pry but… tough day?” Magnus asks quietly. It’s been 2 days since Alec had moved here, they hadn’t talked much since the breakfast at Cat’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec immediately looks up, flinching a bit. “Oh, I didn’t notice you here.” He says, turning to face Magnus, “Yeah, you can say that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nods, pushing his laptop off his lap and placing it on the small table where his open notebook sits. He stands up and walks towards the wall in between, his elbows on it. “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec copies Magnus' movement, coming up to the wall and leaning against it. “Not really, just,” hesitance, “my boyfriend”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus raises his eyebrows a little. “You have a… boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec clicks his tongue. “I think I--” he pauses and sighs, “it’s… complicated”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he’s taken.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Magnus' body slumps a bit, but he holds himself up. He looks at Alec who is staring up at the night sky. His hair falling on his forehead. “Well, I hope everything turns out okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec hums. Blinking up at the stars as they twinkle in return. "What about you?" He asks, "how was your day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The usual." Magnus replies, and Alec glances at him, before turning his body to face Magnus and placing his elbows on the wall, mirroring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what's your usual?" It isn’t flirtatious or anything, it’s a genuine question, curiosity in Alec’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least Magnus has a non- asshole neighbor now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, defender of man,” Clary yells as she enters Alec's apartment and walks into the bedroom. “I’ve come to seek your pasta,” she face-plants on the bed, right beside Alec.</p><p>Alec sighs, keeping the file that he was reading down on the nightstand. “The emergency key wasn’t for you to barge in anytime you want, Fray. What do you want?”</p><p>Clary looks up at him from where her face is buried in the pillows. “Your pasta.” she repeats.</p><p>Alec rolls his eyes. “I didn’t make pasta and I’m not planning on making pasta. I have a case to work on.” </p><p>Clary groans in disapproval.</p><p>Sighing, Alec shifts. “Had a fight with Izzy?” he asks, starting to run his hand through Clary’s hair.</p><p>“I just missed you, my love.” Clary says sweetly, and Alec huffs. “Okay well, Izzy’s going to be late, she’s working on some designs and I was bored.”</p><p>“So you just decided to pop in,” says Alec.</p><p>“So I just decided to pop in,” Clary repeats, now shuffling to place her head in Alec’s lap so he can card his hand through her hair properly. She is wearing her pajamas and her night shirt. She is planning on spending the night there, Alec knows, and he doesn’t really mind either. </p><p>“You need to start texting me before coming over. What if I had someone over?” Alec deadpans</p><p>Clary vaguely waves a dismissive hand around. “You never have anyone over, except Magnus, of course.” she says, the last line is whispered, as if libellous. She then looks up at Alec, “And the fact that you said <em> someone </em> instead of <em> Raj, </em>is a part of why I’m here.”</p><p>It’s kind of true, Alec never really has anyone over, and that includes Raj. Maybe once or twice, but Alec prefers - preferred - going over to Raj’s, because he knew that Jace didn’t really like Raj and well, maybe he didn’t want Raj to see his… personal space.</p><p>“Come on, it’s almost been a month since we’ve last had a proper conversation. Spill."</p><p>“And what do you want me to ‘spill’, exactly?” </p><p>“What's going on between you and Raj,” Clary says. “And… you and, y’know, hot neighbor.”</p><p>Alec huffs. <em> “Magnus </em>is just a friend.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know from all the texts you sent on the groupchat,” she has a smug smirk on her face. <em> “Got to go, Magnus is here. Just sharing a drink with Magnus. Was having breakfast with Magnus.” </em>her voice is mocking. It’s funny how she tends to forget that Alec has an actual… boyfriend… </p><p>Well, Alec sometimes does himself.</p><p>“He’s <em> just </em> a friend.” Alec repeats.</p><p>"Okay, okay," Clary says in surrender. "What about you and Raj, then?"</p><p>Alec's eyes drifts away from her face, his fingers now subconsciously playing and braiding her hair. "It's... going," Clary raises her eyebrows, making him sigh. "We had a fight."</p><p>"What's new?" she mutters, though Alec catches it. "And what was it about, this time?"</p><p>Alec clicks his tongue, toying with ginger locks, twirling them between his fingers. "He's leaving in less than two weeks, Clary." </p><p>Clary frowns, leaning up on her elbows and turning to look at Alec's face properly, her expressions more serious now.</p><p>"He's going back to India, to his family," Alec tells her, slowly, "He has known it for months, and he didn't have the liberty to tell me that until a few weeks ago."</p><p>"Wow," Clary breaths out. She seems a little annoyed but not really surprised, Alec knows that it's because she never really brought herself to trust Raj. She's been a little too careful around him. She was happy for Alec, obviously, when he first got into this relationship but that didn't mean that she necessarily liked Raj. Alec thinks that it's because she's trying to be protective of Alec, like his whole family has been during this relationship of his.</p><p>"So, what are you guys planning on doing? breakup?" Clary lays back down on Alec's lap, looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>Alec internally winces a little. "We haven't really talked about it yet," he tells her. All they've been doing is arguing or fighting. They haven't had a proper talk in a while. "I don't know."</p><p>Clary turns her head to look at Alec's face again. "And how do you feel about this?"</p><p>He takes in a breath, leaning his body against the headboard and placing his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling himself. "I don't know," he repeats. He's been distracting himself by diving into his case - it’s what he usually does - he doesn't want to think about it much, it's just going to mess with his head and affect his work. He can't afford that.</p><p>Though, In the back of his head, Clary's words linger. <em> "break up?" </em>and he knows that he can't run away from this for long. He knows that they, he and Raj, are <em>right</em> there, on that stage.</p><p>"Alec?" Clary finally lets out, "I brought ice cream..."</p><p>Of course she did, she knew that they'll need it. They have a ritual of having ice cream after heavy or deep conversations, ice cream has always been their best comforter, and best topic changer.</p><p>Alec looks down and gives her a small smile. “Okay,” he replies.</p><p>Clary smiles back at him, poking his stomach with her index finger. “It’s in the fridge. I’m not standing up, go get it.”</p><p>Alec groans, pushing Clary off himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander, I thought you bailed on me.” Magnus pouts as Alec slides into the chair in front of him, at their table in the coffee shop.</p><p>Alec rolls his eyes, he is just 3 minutes late. “Have I ever? In the one month I’ve been here?”</p><p>“Didn’t want today to be your first,” Magnus replies, placing his phone screen down. “Biscuit kept you up last night?”</p><p>“Yeah, she left about 2 minutes ago.” Alec says with a yawn, running a hand through his hair. “Did you order already?”</p><p>Magnus nods. “I ordered pancakes <em> and </em>a black coffee for you. No sugar, don’t worry.” It makes Alec smile, he feels warm, thinking about how Magnus remembers his order.</p><p>“Thanks.” Alec looks at him, Magnus' golden-green eyes reflect the sunlight. They are unlike any other Alec has ever seen. They’re beautiful, Alec sometimes catches himself losing in them.</p><p>“So,” Magnus places his elbows on the table and his chin on his palms, his whole attention to Alec, “Good morning.”</p><p>Alec shoots him a smile back. “Good morning to you too, Magnus.”</p><p>Magnus nods, the corners of his glossy pink lips tugging up. “How’s the case going?”</p><p>“Fine,” Alec replies. “The court is taking into account Amara’s overall welfare, including the extent to which she benefits from family contact and the potential advantages and disadvantages of each option. So, it’s fine, for now.”</p><p>Alec is a Solicitor. Magnus knows that right now, he is representing a vulnerable adult in a sensitive case involving a dispute between family members in relation to their fathers' residence and care. Although, that does not mean that he always understands what Alec is saying or what’s going around in the courtroom. But he likes to act like it for Alec’s moral support, and he likes to be there to hear Alec stress rambling on for minutes about his cases. So Magnus nods agreeably, like he got each and every word and is just about to advise Alec over what to do next.</p><p>“That’s good then...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alec sighs, tapping his fingers against the table. “What about you? How’s the article going?”</p><p>“It’s coming out well, in fact, I’m already done with the first draft.” Magnus tells him, leaning back in his chair when Raphael comes in to serve them their coffee. “Good morning, Rapha.”</p><p>Raphael remains expressionless. “You better leave me a good amount of tip if you and your new boy toy are going to have me serve you both every morning.” That’s the most Alec has heard of the guy in the past month Magnus and he have been coming here.</p><p>The first morning coffee has slowly graduated into a routine. Now, they usually meet up in the coffee shop everyday before they have to leave for work. In the past month, there hasn’t really been a day where they didn’t have breakfast together. It’s either here or on their adjacent balcony, together.</p><p>“Same as always, then.” Magnus shoots him a mocking smile and Raphael rolls his eyes, placing Alec’s coffee in front of him. </p><p>“Thanks,” Alec says graciously, then picks up on what Raphael said before and his eyes flicker between himself and Magnus. “And, ugh, we’re not, um, I’m not his--”</p><p>“--Not interested,” Raphael cuts him off instead and walks away.</p><p>Magnus waves his hand dismissively, looking at Alec. “Don’t worry, he’s like that with everybody.”</p><p>Alec takes a breath in and sips his coffee. Raphael has been Magnus’ friend since they were in high school, he hopes Raphael comes around to like him.</p><p>“Did you know that Evie is probably moving out to live with her daughter?” Magnus asks Alec, taking a sip of his own coffee.</p><p>Alec hums. “I know, she told me yesterday when she came by to ask for her fallen stocking.” </p><p>Magnus lets out a chuckle. “And, I think that Dean asked Castiel to move in--”</p><p>Alec hums again. “Yeah, he did. Last week”</p><p>“How are you getting all the gossip before me?” Magnus frowns. “You’ve just been here for a month. What’s your secret, Alexander?”</p><p>Alec grins, leaning in scandalously, Magnus copying his movements. They meet in the middle of the table, looking into each other’s eyes. Alec can almost smell Magnus’ sandalwood scent, it makes a shiver run down his spine.</p><p>“I just talk to people instead of spying on them.”</p><p>It makes Magnus huff as he leans back in his seat and waves his hand around dismissively, Alec laughs, watching Magnus as he rolls his eyes and mockingly sulks. He tries to ignore the way his heart jumps a bit.</p><p>The moment is, of course, broken because Alec’s phone rings.</p><p>Magnus takes another sip out of his cup and eyes where Alec’s phone is kept in his pocket. Alec stops to laugh and takes it out, then sighs.</p><p>“Your <em> darling </em> boyfriend?” Magnus asks, sarcasm lacing his tone. He knows that tried expression of Alec, and even though he doesn’t know much about Alec and Raj’s relationship, he gathers that they’re not at the best stage of it.</p><p>He’s heard a few fights, Alec groaning and arguing over the phone. It usually ends up with Alec sulking and coming in the balcony and then them having a drink on it or sharing a cigarette. Alec mostly looks so frustrated that Magnus never tries to ask, though there is an unsaid and mutual understanding between them that Magnus will be here to listen if Alec has to ramble, and vice-versa.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alec mutters, picking up the call and looking away from Magnus. “Good Morning, Raj,” he says, trying to sound enthusiastic. He has a forced smile on his face, Magnus can see it. “...No, no I didn’t really check my messages this morning.” he rubs the back of his neck and Magnus just watches him quietly, sipping his coffee. “Ugh, I’m having breakfast with Magnus, right now.” Alec’s eyes travel to Magnus when he says his name and then back away.</p><p>Raj evidently says something on the phone because Alec suddenly perks up and starts to look around the crowded coffee shop, then stops when he looks out of the window. Magnus does so himself, to find a man looking back at them. He has his phone to his ear and is directly looking at Alec, raising a hand up to wave, an impatient look on his face and yet a smile. He looks fairly attractive, wearing black ripped jeans and a blue tee shirt, he is brown and his hair is flopping down.</p><p>Magnus raises his own hand up to shoot the guy a smile and wiggles his fingers at him, he seemingly ignores Magnus’ gesture and says something on his phone again, eyes locked with Alec.</p><p>“Why don’t you come in--” Alec replies, “...oh, no it’s fine, give me a second then,” he hangs up the phone and starts to stand up.</p><p>“Have to leave?” Magnus asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alec replies. “That’s Raj,” he nods in the direction of where Raj is pointedly looking at them, “He just came by to meet me and he’s getting late…”</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus cuts him off and gives him a smile. “I understand. Go on, I’ll cancel the pancakes and leave myself…”</p><p>“Right,” Alec mutters, remembering that Magnus has an Editorial Board Meeting, and starts to back away towards the door. He doesn’t bother asking to pay for his coffee, they have an arrangement that Alec pays on every odd date and Magnus on every even date.</p><p>“I’ll see you in the evening, then.”</p><p>“‘See you in the evening,” Alec repeats.</p><p>Magnus watches as Alec crosses the street and goes over to Raj. Raj gives him, what seems like, a mocking ‘hello’ and says something to Alec that makes him roll his eyes, not playfully though - like he usually does with Magnus. Raj shakes his head and then comes in closer to Alec, while Magnus averts his eyes when he leans up to be near Alec’s lips. </p><p>Magnus tries not to look back at them as he takes a sip from his coffee, Alec’s coffee in front of his eyes just sitting there, still half full. Bitterness in his head as he thinks about Raj, which he tries to bury down.</p><p><em> It’s just a little crush, </em> Magnus reminds himself while staring at the unfinished coffee mug. <em> Get over it </em></p><p> </p><p>Alec taps on the cigarette he just took a drag on and lets the ash fall off from the tip and onto the railing of his balcony, slowly releasing the smoke from his mouth. The moon has risen and it’s fairly cold today. A part of him is lost in thoughts and another is just waiting for Magnus to come out and join him. He's still not back home though, Alec assumes he got stuck.</p><p>It’s funny how nowadays he <em>waits</em> for Magnus to join him, or longs to get home from work just so he can join Magnus. There is an easiness in the air when they talk, it brings Alec a sense of relaxation. </p><p>His past month of living here has been welcoming. Evie, his neighbor, is actually pretty sweet and sometimes even brings him brownies. Ron usually stays inside his home, mostly drugged up or drunk, Alec maintains his distance with the guy. He hasn’t really met Dean yet, except he has seen him around in the coffee shop, though he bumps into his boyfriend, Castiel, during his morning runs. He’s pretty sweet, Alec and him are friends.</p><p>A little breeze caresses Alec's face, the smell of cigarette in the air, faint stars twinkling above. It brings a sense of nostalgia to Alec - Every year since they graduated high school, He, Izzy and Jace go to an annual camping trip, just the three of them together, under the night sky. They find a spot where the stars would be clear and set up their camps. Then, when the sun sets and the moon rises come up, they start a campfire and sit down around it, sharing a cigarette while the breeze greets each of them. The night usually ends up with them being in unreasonable fits of laughter, clutching their stomachs and wiping their eyes. They just laugh over absolutely nothing, absolute non sense, or the most non-humorous things. They haven't had a camping trip in about 2 years ago, though. And it's been a while since Alec has laughed like that - so unreasonably.</p><p>He misses it, he misses it alot.</p><p>A loud yell from the hallway pulls Alec back into reality. <em> "Dean!" </em></p><p>Alec frowns. There are more muffled noises and shuffling. He extinguishes his cigarette on the railing and starts to walk out to his living room.</p><p>When he opens his front door, he is met with the sight of Magnus, looking uttering tired, standing between three men, his arms stretched out so he's preventing them from punching each other. There's Dean on one side, green eyes fuming and curses spilling from his mouth while Cas holds him back from knocking out the guy in front of them, Ron, who looks very much drunk.</p><p>"You son a bitch," Dean growls, trying to free his arms so he can get a hold of Ron. "What the fuck did you call my boyfriend?"</p><p>"Dean, stop." Castiel, behind Dean, holds Dean's shoulders tight and pulls him again. His voice deep and his blue eyes fixed on Ron. </p><p>Ron laughs, swaying on his feet. "A whor--" he doesn't get to finish the word because Magnus is glaring at him and is holding up his index finger. Magnus' golden green eyes are utterly threatening, his gaze is strong and promising a fight if Ron says something more.</p><p>The authority makes Alec take in a sharp breath.</p><p>"Try again," Dean yells, Cas’ arms around his chest, gripping him.</p><p>“Dean." Cas repeats, his voice now lower. "Stop."</p><p>Ron shoots them a huge grin. "What are you going to do, huh?" he spits out, "hit me? are you fucking gonna hit me?" he tries to step forward but Magnus is turning to him, blocking his way, palms pressing to Ron's chest to keep him away from Dean, who looks like he will pounce on the drunkard the moment Cas leaves him.</p><p>"Ron, I don't want to call the cops," Magnus tells him. "Go back to your home, you're drunk.”</p><p>"Don't fucking touch me," Ron pushes Magnus away.</p><p>"Okay," Magnus holds his arms up in the air in surrender, "just go back to your apartment."</p><p>"Nah, not so easy, pal," Dean calls out from behind them. "Apologize to Cas, first."</p><p>"It's alright." Cas murmurs. "He's heavily intoxicated."</p><p>"I'm not apologizing for shit," Ron calls back from over Magnus' shoulder and holds <em> the </em> finger up.</p><p><em>"Okay,"</em> Suddenly, Dean is squirming out of Cas' grip and is speeding towards Ron, his fist up. Ron copying his movements.</p><p>Alec's eyes travel to Magnus, who is still in between them. "Hey!" he yells as he rushes towards them from his apartment.</p><p>Fortunately, Castiel grabs a hold of Dean again but Ron is already throwing a punch, which hits Magnus square in the jaw.</p><p>Alec is about to get to Ron when Magnus gets hit, Ron standing there partially frozen with his eyes wide. Magnus moves his mouth around a bit and then it looks like an instinct when Magnus rises 0.5 seconds later and has his own fist up to retaliate to Ron's punch.</p><p>Alec, not being able to help himself, comes in front of Ron. "Magn--" and he's greeted with Magnus' hard knuckles right on his cheekbone.</p><p>"Fuck," he groans out loud, his head ducking and his hand flying to his throbbing face. </p><p>Magnus can hit <em> hard. </em></p><p>"Shit," Magnus replies, frozen, eyes wide when he realizes what he's done. The other three go silent. "Shit, Alec I'm sorry--" he rushes forward and places his hands on Alec's shoulders, ducking down himself to look at Alec. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I- I’m fine," Alec holds his other hand up, voice coming out slightly cracked.</p><p>"fuck this," they hear Ron mutter before he's rushing back to his apartment.</p><p>"Alexander, I'm didn’t mean too, fuck." Magnus replies, his hand now moving to cup Alec's neck, the other one rubbing circles on his back.</p><p>Alec turns his head a little to look up at Magnus, trying to stay calm through the pain. "I get it, Magnus. I'm fine," he starts to straighten his body, Magnus still looks extremely guilty.</p><p>Magnus hisses when Alec drops his hand and he finally gets to see Alec's cheek. There's a faintly red mark standing out on his sharp, pale cheekbones. "God," he breaths out, not being able to help his fingers from coming up to slightly trace it. </p><p>Alec feels his skin tingle under Magnus' touch, he places his own hand on Magnus' bicep for reassurance. "It's okay."</p><p>Their eyes meet for a moment, Magnus' worried ones looking into Alec's.</p><p>"Dude, you good?" Dean asks, when Alec stands up again. Magnus immediately turns.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Alec replies, running a hand through his hair and trying not to touch his throbbing cheekbone.</p><p>"My apologies for this," Castiel says from beside Dean, one of his arms around him, almost protectively. His blue eyes gazes at Alec. "There was no need to pick a fight but <em> someone," </em> he mocks, Dean just rolls his eyes, "didn’t really understand that"</p><p>"So what?" Dean looks back at Cas, "you just expected me to let him go after he tried to degrade you?" a huff.</p><p>Cas looks done, he closes his eyes and takes in a breath. "We are not having this conversation here," he says finally, before looking at Magnus. "Thank you, for holding back Ron, Magnus"</p><p>Magnus waves a dismissive hand around, smiling at Cas. His other hand is still on Alec's back. </p><p>"'Should've let <em> me </em> punch him, just once--" Dean grumbles on, Alec can clearly see that he has anger issues</p><p>"Dean." Cas cuts him off, his voice grim as he starts to walk backwards towards the elevators, taking Dean with him. "Again, thank you. Good night, Magnus." he says, "and good night, Alec"</p><p>Alec gives him a gracious nod, and it is now that Dean rakes his eyes all over him, from top to bottom, and then raises a smug eyebrow at Magnus. </p><p>Cas shakes his head as goes takes the stairs. Distantly, they can hear Dean say <em> "What did he think of himself, though?" </em> and then <em> "Dean, let it go." </em></p><p>Magnus turns to Alec, though he removes his hand from Alec's back. "Are you sure that you're okay?" </p><p>Alec nods again, letting a smile fall on his face. He's not, his cheekbone is still throbbing, but it's bearable.</p><p>Magnus clicks his tongue in disapproval, leaning up a little to study Alec's cheek more carefully. "Come on," he then says. And takes Alec's hand, his soft palm with Alec's rough ones. His hands are so warm, Alec's are utterly cold. </p><p>“Huh?” Magnus does not reply but just drags him inside the door of Alec's open apartment. </p><p>Magnus then gestures towards the living room, once they are in. "Sit down on the couch," he says, removing his hand from Alec's.</p><p>Alec licks his lips, going inside sitting down while watching as Magnus disappears in the kitchen. He trusts Magnus, and Magnus pretty much knows his kitchen from all the time he has cooked here in the mornings.</p><p>Magnus reappears a few seconds later, with a frozen bag of peas in his hands. He comes closer to Alec and leans down, pressing it against Alec's cheek bone, right where he was punched. </p><p>"There, it won't swell now, at least," he sits down beside him when Alec presses the bag on his cheek on his own.</p><p>There is a few seconds of silence, before Alec breaks it when he starts to chuckle, the events of the evening replaying in his head. It was quite comical, how Magnus ended up hitting him instead of Ron and then just stood there for a few seconds with wide eyes.</p><p>“What?" Magnus asks, and Alec is now openly laughing, shoulders shaking as he hangs his head low, letting the peas drop down on the floor.</p><p>Alec shakes his head, a grin on his face. "The way you punched me instead of Ron and then everyone just stood there--" he snorts, his fingers coming to press against his eyes as he sniffles in his laughter.</p><p>Shortly after, Magnus is starting to snigger, as if Alec's laughs are contagious.</p><p>It isn't long before they are falling against the back pillows of the couch, eyes watering as the apartment fills up with the sounds of guffaws, for no apparent reason.</p><p>"Alexander," Magnus wheezes. "Stop," he wipes the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"--Sorry." Alec replies, sitting up and trying to straighten his face as he looks back at Magnus.</p><p>And they burst out in fits of laughter, the moment their eyes meet.</p><p>Alec catches himself looking at Magnus’ face while the guy laughs, it’s melodious, his whole face brightening up and the corner of his eyes crinkling. His eyeliner is a little messed up and his faux hawk is now flopping down.</p><p>
  <em> He looks beautiful </em>
</p><p>Alec tries to get a hold of himself, but he fails when Magnus leans in to press his forehead against his shoulder, Magnus’ own shoulders shaking while he continues to laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>